The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same.
Examples of electronic components using ceramic material include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a small size and a high capacitance and is easily mounted.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip-type capacitor that is mounted on circuit boards of various electronic products including display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, and serves to store and discharge electrical energy.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may serve to suppress voltage noise in a circuit. When the multilayer ceramic capacitor is used in a high-frequency environment, it is preferable that the equivalent series inductance (hereinafter referred to as “ESL”) of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is low, and there is a need to secure a predetermined level or more of equivalent series resistance (hereinafter referred to as “ESR”) to promote stability. However, as a conduction line becomes long, ESR and ESL tend to increase. Therefore, generally, when ESL is decreased, ESR is also decreased. Therefore, research into increasing ESR while keeping ESL low has been ongoing.
As described above, it may be possible to variously adjust the ESL and the ESR of the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
A multilayer capacitor for adjusting ESR and ESL is disclosed in the following Related Art Document.